Com Amor
by hiriki
Summary: "Com amor, met liefde, with love, con amor, avec l'amour... coisas abstratas exigem um pouco de amor."


**Nada me pertence, nada foi criado por mim, apenas usei contexto e personagens para concretizar sonhos macabros da minha mente.**

**Minha segunda fanfic de No. 6, dessa vez menos wtf. NezuShi. (oh wait, existe algum outro possível ship nessa história...? LOL)**

**Excesso de fluffy e filosofia poética nessa fic. Não recomendada para diabéticos. D;**

* * *

><p>- Você não vai conseguir.<p>

O tom calmo e seguro utilizado por Nezumi para proferir tal frase fez com que a pouca concentração que Shion conseguira reunir se transformasse em desespero. Alguma parte negativista do cérebro do garoto de cabelos brancos concordou com as palavras de Nezumi.

- Eu não posso saber até tentar.

- Mas você _está_ tentando. E não está conseguindo nada.

Bem, era verdade. Shion levantou o rosto para Nezumi com uma expressão levemente indignada.

- Se você não se sente capaz de me incentivar, ao menos não tente ruir minhas tentativas!

Nezumi sequer tirou o rosto detrás do livro grosso que lia.

- Sim, sim, Sua Majestade. Temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Shion voltou a prestar atenção na folha de papel em branco estendida à sua frente. Sua mão apertava tanto a caneta de ponta fina que chegava a doer. Mas não iria desistir. Não podia desistir.

Desde que começara a viver ali, Shion pôde reparar - e ficar totalmente admirado - nos inúmeros talentos de Nezumi, que iam desde trivialidades básicas, como subir uma escada pulando dois degraus de cada vez, até verdadeiros dons, que incluíam sua habilidade teatral e inventiva. Todas aquelas pequenas coisas fizeram Shion perceber o quão simples ele era, se comparado ao outro. Não sabia pular degraus, e, da única vez que tentara, ganhara belos arranhões nas mãos. Suas mentiras eram óbvias e facilmente perceptíveis, o que apontava total inaptidão para a arte da atuação. E o máximo que ele era capaz de inventar eram combinações culinárias novas, que muitas vezes resultavam em alguma comida ruim de cor estranha que deixava Nezumi de mal-humor.

E era por causa disso que estava ali, naquele momento, encarando ferozmente a folha de papel branca à sua frente. Shion decidira mostrar o quanto era capaz, o quanto podia ter a oferecer, mesmo tendo passado a maior parte de sua vida enredomado na No. 6, achando que conhecimentos científicos seriam suficientes para lhe fazer completo. Ao entrar naquela pequena casa do Distrito Oeste, porém, Shion pôde perceber que a ciência jamais seria suficiente. Aqueles livros empoeirados, que, à primeira vista, pareciam criaturas de outro mundo, haviam lhe ensinado isso. Um mundo de palavras havia sussurrado o quão inocente ele era, e o quanto aquilo era desesperador.

E, no fim de tudo, fora um livro de poesia que lhe dera a sua mais brilhante ideia.

- Eu jamais deveria ter deixado você tocar na minha coleção de Edgar Allan Poe. - disse Nezumi de algum ponto da cama, ainda concentrado em sua leitura, como se lesse os pensamentos do outro.

- Por quê?

- Se eu soubesse que isso faria você cismar em escrever poesia... - ele rolou na cama, e Shion o seguiu com os olhos. - Admita, Shion, foi uma péssima ideia.

- Não vejo nada de errado. _Você_ sabe escrever poesia.

- Tenho uma leve noção. Mas eu e você somo diferentes. Extremamente diferentes.

Shion enterrou-se levemente na poltrona fofa.

- Você pode rir de mim, mas eu acho que sou capaz de escrever uma poesia, Nezumi.

- Oh, é mesmo? - Nezumi rolou novamente, virando-se para ele com um sorriso sarcástico. - Então não entendo o que diabos você está fazendo há quase uma hora apenas encarando esta folha. Escreva a maldita poesia de uma vez.

- Mas eu...

- Não se sente capaz? Quer desistir? Não nasceu para isso? Ótimo, vamos tentar algo diferente, aprender a tapar buracos, a lavar roupa, qualquer coisa que-

- Eu me sinto capaz, mas não sei como começo. - interrompeu Shion.

Nezumi estava prestes a retorquir que aquilo era motivo suficiente para que ele desistisse de uma vez de uma ideia tão idiota, talvez empurrá-lo do sofá apenas para que Shion se sentisse desmotivado, mas o rosto marcado pela cicatriz vermelha que lhe encarava o fez emudecer. Shion o olhava com olhos nervosos, quase carentes, clamando por alguma ajuda. Olhos vermelhos que pareciam prestes a chorar.

- Ah, o que eu faço com você? - resmungou Nezumi, aproximando-se do outro e bagunçando seus cabelos brancos.

- Você vai me ajudar? - o rosto de Shion se iluminou.

- Não é para tanto. - respondeu Nezumi, tentando não gaguejar diante do rosto alegre e belo que se desenhara por cima do que, momentos atrás, era uma cara extremamente deprimida. - Não tenho nenhuma intenção de lhe ensinar nada sobre metrificação, sílabas poéticas, rimas ou...

- O que é isso tudo?

Nezumi girou os orbes.

- Por isso que disse que não tenho nenhuma intenção. - ele bufou. - Então, Majestade, o que posso fazer por você?

- Preciso de ideias. - respondeu Shion prontamente. Seu rosto estava sério. - De todas as poesias que li, pude entender que elas se ambientam a partir de um tema. Preciso de um tema.

- Bem, nem todas. As de Edgar Allan Poe, bem, sim, muitas delas são centradas em um tema inicial e se desfiam a partir do mesmo. Mas não foque muito nisso. Para um iniciante como você, pode ser desastroso tentar escrever sobre uma coisa concreta.

Shion franziu o cenho.

- Pensei que seria mais fácil se fosse sobre algo concreto... quero dizer, Poe escreveu a poesia do corvo e...

- Shion.

- O quê?

- Você está perdendo o foco.

O garoto piscou, confuso.

- Como assim?

Nezumi suspirou, sentando-se ao lado dele no estofado.

- Um poeta não prende um tema específico em sua mente. Se ele fizer isso, sairá muito mais um texto que um poema. Entenda o conceito de poesia, e entenda a liberdade que ela exprime.

- Mas... se eu não tiver um tema, como posso escrever?

- Há muitas ferramentas para isso. Pode parecer clichê, mas, para um iniciante como você, a inspiração é a melhor delas.

Shion assentiu, e seus dedos suados apertaram a caneta um pouco mais.

- Então? Como posso adquirir inspiração?

A frase fez Nezumi rir.

- Céus, Shion. Pare de ser tão científico sobre tudo. _Adquirir inspiração?_ Uma ova. A inspiração é uma consequência própria.

Shion queria argumentar que não entendera a frase nem o que era tão engraçado sobre sua fala, mas preferiu ficar calado. Ele olhou pensativo para a folha.

- Você quer dizer... a inspiração é uma consequência do meu estado mental, ou algo do tipo?

- Talvez. Há várias formas de se inspirar. Uma delas, das mas fáceis, é pensando.

- Mas no que eu devo pensar? - questionou Shion.

- Novamente, você está se prendendo a um conceito - suspirou Nezumi com ar cansado. - Não pense numa coisa, num fato, numa realidade. A poesia exige mais, Shion. E, ao mesmo tempo, exige menos.

- E estou entendendo cada vez menos - murmurou o garoto.

- Você já ouviu falar que as coisas são feitas melhores quando feitas com amor?

Shion assentiu.

- Minha mãe falava algo assim.

- É um bom começo. Faça com amor, Shion. Entenda sua poesia antes mesmo que ela exista. Dedique-se a ela. Com amor, _met liefde_, _with love_, _con amor, avec l'amour_¹... coisas abstratas exigem um pouco de amor.

As citações em língua estrangeira fizeram os olhos de Shion brilharem.

- Eu poderia escrever sobre isso.

- Ah, por favor. - Nezumi riu pelo nariz. - Não existe nada mais tosco que poesias sobre amor. A maioria delas, ao menos.

- Mas você mesmo falou...

- ...Para você fazer _com_ amor, não _sobre_ amor. Uma grande diferença separa os dois conceitos. Pense em algo que você goste ou ame, e tente se inspirar.

Shion passou alguns momentos em silêncio pensativo, digerindo as palavras de Nezumi. Até algo óbvio recair sobre sua mente.

- Você?

- Perdão?

- Eu poderia pensar sobre você.

_Pense em algo que você goste ou ame, e tente se inspirar._

Nezumi sentiu um calafrio inexplicável.

- Eu não sei o que diabos deu no seu cérebro, mas algo me diz que entramos num campo conversional um tanto perigoso. Ou você não sabe se expressar com palavras, ou você simplesmente ama o universo, Shion.

- Não, na verdade, eu já lhe disse, você me faz-

- Chega. - Nezumi cortou a frase do outro abruptamente. - Pare de ser idiota. E não me meta nas suas imbecilidades. - Ele se levantou rispidamente e apanhou o casaco largado na cama.

- Está de saída?

- Trabalhar. - respondeu Nezumi secamente.

- Mas...

A frase de Shion morreu em sua garganta, e ele abaixou os olhos tristemente para o papel em branco. O som seco de uma porta batendo ecoou no ambiente quando Nezumi abandonou o aposento.

- Nezumi... - ele suspirou, pousando a mão onde o outro estivera. Ainda podia sentir o leve calor que ele deixara ali.

E, com as mãos firmes, Shion pôs-se a escrever.

* * *

><p>Já escurecera há várias horas quando Nezumi finalmente voltou para casa. Ele surpreendeu-se ao encontrar tudo escuro e nenhuma recepção animada e costumeira. Shion provavelmente já havia ido dormir, era o que ele acreditava. Normalmente, ele não dormia até Nezumi regressar, mas como havia voltado tão tarde hoje, ele provavelmente cansara de esperar.<p>

Para sua própria surpresa, Nezumi sentia-se culpado pelo acontecido algumas horas mais cedo, mas jamais admitiria isso em voz alta. Hesitante, ele caminhou até a cama, vendo um pequeno monte enrolado em lençol que ele supôs ser a figura adormecida de Shion. Seus dedos estenderam-se até o topo da figura, na intenção de acariciar os cabelos brancos que estavam escondidos ali em algum lugar - até reparar que não havia ninguém nas cobertas, apenas lençois embolados. O coração de Nezumi entrou em descompasso.

Onde aquele idiota se metera?

Estava prestes a dar meia-volta e procurar ele por terra e inferno se necessário, quando algo no chão chamou sua atenção. Um de seus ratos - Cravat, como Shion o nomeara - havia achado um papel embolado no chão, e corria em círculos com ele. Provavelmente, um de seus circuitos estava danificado e o fizera acreditar que aquele papel velho era alguma mensagem que deveria transportar, mas o papel, mesmo amassado como estava, era grande demais para ele, o que fazia com que o pequeno robô não conseguisse se deslocar direito.

Nezumi tomou o papel amarrotado em mãos, tomando o cuidado de não puxar nenhum bigode de Cravat junto. Pelo aspecto sujo e amassado, era provavelmente algo que alguém tentara jogar fora apressadamente. Ainda assim, Nezumi esticou a folha, encontrando umas poucas palavras trêmulas em seu interior:

_Versos_

_Versos vazios_

_Versos em branco_

_Como eu poderia escrever algo com amor_

_Sem estar com o que eu mais amo?_

_[ Cravat está mordendo os lençóis de Nezumi. Lembrar de avisá-lo quando ele chegar.]_

As palavras semi-apagadas atingiram Nezumi como um soco no rosto. Nem mesmo a nota tão estupidamente bizarra no fim da folha foi capaz de apagar as impressões deixadas por aqueles versos malfeitos e tão... tão doídos.

Um clique do outro lado da sala avisou-o que alguém entrava no aposento. Nezumi virou o rosto para se deparar com um Shion sujo, arranhado e desesperado.

- Ah, você está aqui! - ele disse em tom esganiçado ao ver Nezumi. - Você demorou tanto que saí atrás de você, quase me perdi...

De punhos cerrados e dedicado a esmurrar Shion até ele prometer que nunca mais faria algo tão idiota, Nezumi caminhou a passos firmes até ele. A cada centímetro que se aproximada, a sujeira em seu rosto se tornava mais nítida, a roupa rasgada, as escoriações nos braços, tudo.

E, por alguma razão que ele não entendia, a única coisa que Nezumi pôde fazer ao chegar perto de Shion foi abraçá-lo.

- Ei! Ei, não aperte tanto! - pediu Shion em tom sufocado, suas mãos agarrando a jaqueta de Nezumi em busca de alguma segurança. - Nezumi!

- Idiota. Seu idiota.

- Mas você tinha sumido...

A única coisa que Nezumi teve noção de que estava fazendo a seguir era que estava beijando a cabeça de Shion. Beijou-a várias vezes, em vários pontos, sem largá-lo ou afrouxar o abraço. Shion espirrou em seu casaco. Ele puxou-o bruscamente, para olhá-lo nos olhos, sem saber se o rosto dele estava vermelho pelo espirro ou pelo súbito ataque de abraços e beijos ao qual fora submetido.

- Idiota. Não ouse sair por aí desse jeito. _Não suma_. Não escreva aqueles versos ridículos e deprimentes e suma desse jeito.

De alguma forma, o rosto de Shion ficou ainda mais vermelho.

- V-você leu? Eu tinha jogado fora.

Nezumi o encarou por alguns segundos, de cara amarrada, observando os vários matizes de vermelho que tingiam a face do outro. Shion nunca se sentira tão desconfortável em sua vida.

- Se você vai rir de mim...

- Não me sinto capaz de rir. Não me sinto capaz de ficar irritado, nem de bater em você. Não me sinto capaz de nada. Não consigo nem mesmo articular uma frase. - Nezumi disse em um turbilhão irritado de palavras sem pontuação. Após uma curta pausa, acrescentou, como se fosse importante: - Idiota.

Shion sorriu, sem jeito.

- É, bem, eu não sei fazer poesia...

- Você não sabe fazer muita coisa além de ser estupidamente sincero, Shion. - ele puxou o outro pela mão. - Vamos dormir de uma vez. Você me deu hoje todo o estresse que eu podia ter por uma vida inteira.

- Bem, você me deu todos os beijos que meu cabelo poderia ter por uma vida intei-

- Repita isso e coloco você para dormir no assoalho.

* * *

><p><strong>¹Essas frases são apenas maneiras de escrever "Com amor" em diferentes línguas (português, holandês, inglês, espanhol e francês, respectivamente).<strong>

**E está aí, minha segunda NezuShi. Sinceramente falando, eu amo No. 6, mas nunca pensei que seria capaz de escrever tanto sobre isso em tão pouco tempo. LOL**

**Sim, eu reparei que me alonguei demais em algumas partes da fic, ao ponto de ficar enfadonho ao extremo. Me desculpem por isso, sério. ;; Muita gente deve ter parado de ler no monólogo do Nezumi sobre poesia. Eu admito, essa parte ficou chata. Q**

**Minha ideia inicial para essa fic era bem mais simples, apenas queria retratar o Shion tentando fazer algo diferente e sendo desacreditado pelo Nezumi. Aí acabou virando essa coisa gigante e açucarada, não sei como. ô_o**

**Algumas coisas importantes:**

**- Edgar Allan Poe foi um poeta, e um GRANDE poeta, além de romancista. Aposto que todo mundo já deve ter ao menos ouvido falar um pouco dele. A poesia do corvo que o Nezumi menciona é uma de suas mais famosas criações.**

**- Sim, a poesia do Shion acabou ficando meio herp derp (leia-se: idiota), mas essa era a intenção. Ele não sabe fazer poesia, levem em consideração. Q**

**- Nezumi ficando nervoso com o Shion sumindo não é nem um pouco estranho, acreditem. Quem acompanha as novels sabe disso, e quem não acompanha vai saber tão logo sair o ep. 7 ohoho~**

**Bem, é isso. Alguém gostou dessa história bizarra cheia de aspirações poéticas? ;;**


End file.
